F(x) - Chu~
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '츄~ (Chu~)right|195px *'Artista:' F(x) *'Single: '''Chu~ *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Pop Dance *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento: '''09-Noviembre-2009 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Do it do it Chu~ Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Do it do it Chu~ Algo shipun ge maeil nomuna nomchyo Aiku ai ku ku ku ku Nukkyobwaya hal got ttohan nomchyo Yeah Babe, Yeah Babe, Yeah Babe!! Mail su baek bon sangsanghamyo Gidaryo watton guege Do it Chu~ Immatchunun sungan jameso kkaen gunyochorom Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Jonhyo darun shigonge nunul ttunda haedo Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Nan iroke ttollinun gasumul mido Ajik morunun sesangul naege yorojwoyo Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Do it do it Chu~ Ajik mollado dwel ge nomuna nomchyo Aiku ai ku ku ku ku Gamchuryogo hal surok hogishim nomchyo Yeah Babe, Yeah Babe, Yeah Babe!! Parangsaega sanun saejangeso kkumul kkuodo Chaeul suga opso nara gagesso Immatchunun sungan jameso kkaen gunyochorom Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Jonhyo darun shigonge nunul ttunda haedo Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Nan iroke ttollinun gasumul mido Ajik morunun sesangul naege yorojwoyo Grow Up! Grow Up! Grow Up! Ajik morunun sesangul naege, Amber!! I got a little plan so pick up the slack You wastin' time with the CHITCHAT You've been caught, so give it all you got It's time to make it, make it, take, take, take it Solleyo dugungorinun mam Waenji machi donghwa motjin yegam dada dagawa NOW Do it Chu~ Mail su baek bon sangsanghamyo Gidaryo watton guege Do it Chu~ Immatchunun sungan jameso kkaen gunyochorom Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Jonhyo darun shigonge nunul ttunda haedo Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Nan iroke ttollinun gasumul mido Ajik morunun sesangul naege yorojwoyo Grow Up! Grow Up! Grow Up! (Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Do it do it Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You) Grow Up! 'Español' Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu, Hazlo, hazlo Besame~ Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu, Hazlo, hazlo Besame~ Cada dia hay un monton de cosas que quiero saber Hay Dios! Hay Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios Tambien hay un monton que tengo qe sentir Si Cariño, Si Cariño, Si Cariño!! Cada dia me imagino cientos de cosas Mientras espero por el, Hazlo Besame~ Como la chica que se desperto en el momento que sus labios se encontraron Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu Incluso si abro mis ojos en un lugar completamente diferente Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu Solo asi, creo en este tembloroso corazon Abre para mi ese mundo que todavia no conozco Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu, Hazlo, hazlo Besame~ Hay un monton de cosas que no necesito saber todavia Hay Dios! Hay Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios Mientras trato de ocultarlo, mi curiosidad sigue desbordandose Si Cariño, Si Cariño, Si Cariño!! Incluso si sueño con ese pajaro azul viviendo en una jaula No puedo ser encerrada, volare lejos Como la chica que se desperto en el momento que sus labios se encontraron Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu Incluso si abro mis ojos en un lugar completamente diferente Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu Solo asi, creo en este tembloroso corazon Abre para mi ese mundo que todavia no conozco Madura! Madura! Madura! El mundo que todavia es desconocido para mi, Amber!! Tengo un pequeño plan, asi que toma las riendas Estas perdiendo el tiempo con el parloteo Has sido atrapado, asi que da lo mejor que tengas Es momento de hacerlo, hacerlo, tomalo, tomalo, tomalo Mi palpitante corazon que se esta acelerando Por alguna razon se siente como un hermoso cuento de hadas, ven a mi ahora Hazlo Besame~ Cada dia me imagino cientos de cosas Mientras espero por el, Hazlo Besame~ Como la chica que se desperto en el momento que sus labios se encontraron Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu Incluso si abro mis ojos en un lugar completamente diferente Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu Solo asi, creo en este tembloroso corazon Abre para mi ese mundo que todavia no conozco Madura! Madura! Madura! (Hazlo, hazlo, Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu, Hazlo, hazlo Besame~ (es) verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, eres tu) Madura! 'Hangul' Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Do do it, Chu~ Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Do do it, Chu~ 알고 싶은 게 매일 너무나 넘쳐 아이쿠 아이 쿠 쿠 쿠 쿠 느껴봐야 할 것 또한 넘쳐 Yeah Baby, Yeah Baby, Yeah Baby!! 매일 수 백 번 상상하며 기다려 왔던 그에게 Do it, Chu~ 입맞추는 순간 잠에서 깬 그녀처럼 Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ 전혀 다른 시공에 눈을 뜬다 해도 Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ 난 이렇게 떨리는 가슴을 믿어 아직 모르는 세상을 내게 열어줘요 Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Do do it, Chu~ 아직 몰라도 될 게 너무나 넘쳐 아이쿠 아이 쿠 쿠 쿠 쿠 감추려고 할 수록 호기심 넘쳐 Yeah Baby, Yeah Baby, Yeah Baby!! 파랑새가 사는 새장에서 꿈을 꾸어도 채울 수가 없어 날아 가겠어 입맞추는 순간 잠에서 깬 그녀처럼 Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ 전혀 다른 시공에 눈을 뜬다 해도 Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ 난 이렇게 떨리는 가슴을 믿어 아직 모르는 세상을 내게 열어줘요 Grow up! Grow up! Grow up! 아직 모르는 세상을 내게, Amber! I got a little plan so pick up the slack You wastin’ time with the CHITCHAT You’ve been caught, so give it all you got It’s time to make it, make it, take, take, take it 설레여 두근거리는 맘 왠지 마치 동화 멋진 예감 다다다가와 NOW Do it, Chu~ 매일 수 백 번 상상하며 기다려 왔던 세상에 Do it, Chu~ 입맞추는 순간 잠에서 깬 그녀처럼 Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ 전혀 다른 시공에 눈을 뜬다 해도 Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ 난 이렇게 떨리는 가슴을 믿어 아직 모르는 세상을 내게 열어줘요 Grow up! Grow up! Grow up! Grow up! (Do it do it, Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You Do it do it Chu~ (it's) true, true, true, true it's You) Grow Up! 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop